


A few days of excitement.

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Classified and Padded [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Tony, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking, Toddler!Clint, baby!Bruce, daddy!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Clint and Tony had been neglecting their little selves for their work. Bucky and Steve decide that's not going to flyExcitement happens.





	1. The start.

Tony was so busy lately. He was running off to meetings with Pepper so often that he hadn't had a chance to be little in over a month, Steve and Bucky where watching him like a hawk and had noticed lately it just seemed to be getting worse and worse. The poor guy couldn't keep his eyes open, his thumb kept finding it's way into his mouth in important meetings, he was incredibly snappy at people and over all just showing signs of a meltdown that needed to be fixed then and there. 

Steve and Bucky crashed a meeting. It was one being held rather late into the evening and the little was getting especially snappy, Tony looked up and was mortified to see them as well as his 'incognito' diaper bag. "Sorry to interrupt but Tony needs to come with us." Steve states calmly as Bucky just chucks Tony over his should and saunters out of the room. The members are left speechless as Bucky and Steve get Tony out of the building and into the car. 

"What the heck!?" He yells angrily once Bucky lays him down in the boot of the car, a massive blush started to grow on his face when Bucky attempts to pull his trousers down. "Bucky! No, I can't be little right now-" Bucky scoffs as Steve leans casually against the car's open boot.

"Oh? Well looks like that diaper you'll be wearing says otherwise." Steve says with a dramatic sigh. "What ever will you do?" Bucky snorts at that and grins a bit cheekily as he just rips the trousers off of Tony's legs, causing the man to squeak and gasp. A glare appears on his face as he looks at the two soldiers.

"Oh Stevie, look at that pout." Bucky says shaking his head as he fights with Tony to take away his boxers. A swift swat got him to let go.

"Oh I see it, Must get that from you." Steve teased a little as chuckles as Tony squirms under Bucky's slow process of diapering him. "Once you get him out of these big ol' pretend clothes we'll head on home and have a nice fun weekend. Pepper was nice enough to get us your cars." Steve cooed as Tony struggled a bit under Bucky's stern hands. The man pulled the boy up, leaving him in just his shirt and diaper. Tony squeaks.

"You can't just make me-" Steve was quick to pop a pacifier into Tony's mouth causing the boy to go silent.

"We can and will Tony. It's been a month, we know about the bed wetting. The snappiness, the thumb sucking. We know everything now you're going to sit in that booster seat, let us get you dressed at home and then spend the next two days as our little boy. Whether you want to or not." Tony looked at Bucky and Steve, his eyes watering at the lecture the blonde soldier gave him. Bucky smiles at him sympathetically and lifts him up. He hugs him for a moment before strapping him into a brand new Stark industries car seat, Tony flushed brightly as he realises he won't be able to get away without Steve or Bucky helping him.

"Oh look at that pout. Isn't it just the cutest Stevie?" Bucky asks as Steve drives, the other laughing a little.

"Adorable." He comments, Tony flushed brilliantly and glared more.

"Oh baby boy, don't worry Clint's in trouble too." Bucky tries to sooth him. Tony grumbles angrily, crossing his arms as he sits through the car ride.

*******************

Steve and Bucky shared a look as their naughty boy shifted in the backseat of the car, one of them had to enter SHEILD and grab Clint whilst the other had to stay with Tony.

They flip a coin.

Steve stays in the car as Bucky gains a sadistic grin and all but skips down the hall to grab their 'big boy'.

Clint was blissfully unaware of this situation as he went through his paper work with Phil Coulson of all people. His face scrunched up in confusion as he read through some reports. "Like hell I'd switch to a gun, fuck you Agent 42" He states chucking it behind him, Phil grunts in disapproval and sighs heavily when Clint bangs his head down onto the desk in front of him. "I'm bored." He mutters and Phil grunts again, turning his focus back to the paper. Only to almost die of a heart attack as Fury and Bucky storm into the room.

"Almost a month? Really Barton?" Nick demands and Phil raises a brow in confusion until Bucky strides over and grabs the boy under the armpits. Phil blinks in realisation and almost laughs at the three quick swats on the boys back side.

"Look at this mess **Clinton**. That is incredibly naughty." Bucky scolds, Clint went a brilliant shade of red that only darkened as Bucky talks again. "Nick, Phil. You don't mind me padding him up here do you? Tony's very fussy and I'd hate to work him up because Clint's being bad." He asks and Fury huffs out an agreement. Phil goes red from containing his laughter at the blushing man in Bucky's arms, still clearly in his big head space.

"Bucky-Wait no!" He squeaks as Bucky just tugs Clint's trousers and boxers down. "Bucky please-Not here!" He begged as Bucky lifted him onto the table, Nick was kind enough to close the door as Bucky worked to get a pair of pull-ups on Clint and then pulled his trousers up again.

"What have I said about stealing peoples undies young man." Bucky scolds him lightly and Clint can only blush in embarrassment. "I'm sooo sorry Phil and Nick. My little boy just forgets sometimes to behave." He says staring at Clint as he gently helps him stand. "What do we say to Uncle Nick and Auntie Phil?" Phil glares at him for that comment and Clint lets out a deep throated groan. Bucky swats him a little and Clint gives a very loud squeak.

"Sorry." He says quickly. Phil and Nick share a look and nod, Nick ruffles Clint's hair teasingly as they move past them with a chuckle.

"Don't be too much trouble for your Daddy" Nick warns before the door closes. Clint felt humiliated as every step he took made him feel the pull-up between his thighs. Buck grinned at him as they arrived at the car, Tony's loud yells of disapproval being heard and Clint looked ready to run.

"If you try to run I will spank you the moment I catch you, alone or surrounded by agents. Do the smart thing." Bucky says casually and Clint's almost flinging himself into the car, the 'adult' climbed into the car, took one glance at Steve and almost laughed at his annoyed expression. "Hey, at least Bruce behaved. He's joining us too." He says with a grin and Steve gives a soft smile as the engine comes to life.

"At least we have one good boy." Steve mutters, Bucky nods in agreement as the two naughty boys pouted at them. It was so late already and he just wanted to sleep.

************

Bruce was waiting for them by the elevator, he looked amused at the sight of his 'brothers' being scolded and carried into the building. He, Bucky and Steve had planned the next few days and he was particularly excited for the boys to get settled tonight for tomorrow. The two littles wiggled in the holds of their caregivers whilst Bruce fiddled with his oversized shirt. "Bucky really. I can't skip meetings." Tony tried to persuade the soldier to letting him go, the man wasn't having it.

"Pepper has them covered, she's taking notes and they're being recorded. So as of right now, no meeting talk, no grown up talk only baby talk. It's late, you need some food, a nice long bath and then bed." Bucky says matter of factly. Tony let out a loud groan and pouted angrily.

"It's a good thing we grabbed take out" Steve mutters, already feeling Clint slipping into a sleepy head space. The archer was always quick to go down but Tony always ended up being stubborn. Bucky nodded in agreement as he led the two naughty boys to Tony's room first whilst Steve got Bruce sorted. The night wasn't too eventful, Clint and Tony had almost passed out in their food and the caregivers had to give them a quick bath before bed. Bruce had refused to sleep without his teddy which took an hour to find. By the time they're all in bed and sleeping it was around midnight.

********************

Steve and Bucky where up by 6. Moving around each other and getting things ready for the 8am departure to the 'surprise' they had in store for the three littles. Bucky was packing bottles, diapers and snacks as well as a few other items whilst Steve was getting breakfast sorted for the boys. The boys where snoring away whilst the two finished, Steve glanced at Bucky who was awkwardly trying to open the strollers quietly. "I'll get them up and ready. Don't worry about noise" Steve mumbles softly, Bucky snorts and shoots him a sarcastic.

"Oh no, what is this noise you speak of?" Steve chooses to ignore the sleep deprived man. Walking into Clint's room first he gently shakes the archer awake.

"Clint, come on little hawk it's time to wake up." He coo's and watches him tiredly crack an eye open.

"No." He mumbles ramming his head into his pillows, Steve snorts a little and runs his hands over the boys sides.

"No? What do you want me and Daddy to leave you here whilst we go and have a super fun day out with your brothers?" He asks and relishes in the way Clint wiggled and laughed.

"Ok! ok! I'm up Papa!" He whines and I smile watching him sit up with a pout. "That' cheatin'" He grumbles and Steve just gives him a large smile.

"Well I'm sorry, but I bet you'll enjoy today." He states happily, getting set on changing the boys wet pull up and pajama's into a long sleeved shirt covered in foxes, a pair of jeans and a pair of Hawk-eye pull-ups. The boy pouted a little but the promise of a surprise had him rearing to go. The routine took a small battle to get Tony and Bruce up that just ended with them being allowed to sleep. Steve and Bucky agreeing to feed them the moment they woke up, whether in the car or at the surprise. Clint was a bouncing ball of energy as he scarfed down his waffles and all but ran to the elevator, Steve and Bucky share a look and the former runs off to grab a child harness. They had strollers now but Clint wasn't the biggest fan of sitting still, so these helped keeping him in sight.

"Leeettttsssss goooooooooooo" Clint demands and Bucky sighs a bit, lifting Tony up into his arms he marvels _ ~~ **(HAH)** ~~_ at how similarly the three boys where dressed. Bruce and Tony in a matching set of blue overalls with a fox on the pouch matching with Clint's fox theme. Bucky handed it to Steve because when it came to spotting their boys they just had to look for foxes.

"Hold on you little monster. Papa's just grabbing something." Bucky says calmly, Steve soon returns, child leash in hand and lifts Bruce into his arms. They where soon on their way to the surprise

. **********************

They soon arrived at their destination and the excitement from the littles was everything they'd hoped for. The two caregivers looked around at the large zoo that took almost two hours to drive to. "Daddy! Daddy! We can see da...da Lions!" Clint bounced excitedly in his booster chair, Tony squeals loudly and kicks his legs in excitement.

"Monk'y!" He says with joy, Bruce looks at the two caregivers and smiles shyly. His small voice asking softly.

"Meerkat?" Bucky melted at the sight of all his boys so excited to play. Steve gets out the car and sets up the twin stroller whilst Bucky gets the youngest two out first. 

"Clint, my little Pumpkin pie. Do you wanna walk for a bit or sit in your stroller?" Bucky asks as he sets Bruce into the stroller. The younger of the two babies giggled a little and grabbed at Bucky's hair, the man gently stopped him whilst Clint bounced more.

"Walk! I can walk an' an' be suuuper good!" He says excitedly, showing Bucky how excited he was. The blue looked amazingly bright from just the idea of walking around a zoo. Bucky smiled at the boy and nods.

"Ok, yeah we can do that. Just hold still for daddy ok?" He asks clipping a harness onto the boy. Clint wiggles a little as they make their way into the zoo. It was going to be a good day.

Especially when Bucky spotted some friends.


	2. The animal's

Bucky grinned as he spotted their friends.

Phil had Daisy and Peter in a stroller. Peter wearing a red shirt with a Spider-Man symbol on it and blue shorts. Daisy wearing a shirt covered in flowers and a pair of shorts as well. Both where looking around excitedly.

Nick had a hold of three excited toddlers, all attached to harnesses. Hunter spotted Clint and grinned, waving his hands excitedly Clint almost dragged Steve over when he ran towards his friend. Jemma and Leo smiled up at Bucky and Steve with polite greetings. Bucky smiled as he watched the littles all giggle and say hello to each other and he could see the dread crawling into Nick and Phil's eyes.

"Did you just realise that we are severely out numbered by four extra littles?" Bucky chuckles watching the two nod. "If you want I'm sure Steve could take Hunter's harness? Him and Clint usually like to run around together anyways." He offers and Steve snorts.

"Bucky took the easy job." Steve teases as Fury hands him Hunter's harness lead and gave him a thankful look. "Lets get moving, we can't very well see animals if all we're doing is standing around and talking." He says casually and the group soon moves into the lobby.

********

It took twenty minutes for them to get through the ticket booth and into the zoo, the line was unbearably long and all the younger littles were getting agitated. Jemma looked up at her daddy with big eyes. "Can I just hold your hand?" She mumbles to Nick who sighs a bit.

"No Jemma, we need to keep these on you ok?" The girl gave a soft huff but nodded as the adults all finally made it through. Steve held a map in his hands and looked at each one of them. 

"How about a sound off from oldest to youngest what animals they want to see?" Bucky suggests, when everyone nods in agreement the bastard turns to Steve with a grin. "Go on." He states and Steve rolls his eyes.

"I'd rather enjoy seeing the baboons." He says with a shrug, turning to Bucky the other grins.

"I'd like to see the Bears." He shrugs, looking to Nick the man snorts a bit.

"My bed." He states but grunts when he feels Phil's elbow in his side. "Fine fine, the wolves." He huffs out in annoyance.

"I'd like to see the Birds" Phil comments, then he smiles at Jemma.

"I wanna see the butterfly tent!" She says excitedly, Leo grins and nods.

"I wanna see the Seals!" Hunter and Clint share a look before excitedly shouting together.

"Lions!" Steve winces at the volume and tells them to calm down. Tony looks up quietly and mumbles a soft.

"Monk'y." Bucky grins and nods a bit. Commenting on how he'd fit right in.

"Penguin's!" Peter voiced excitedly. 

"Meerkats please." Bruce mumbles.

"Elephan'" Daisy's voice says sweetly, the adults all smile as Steve starts to look at the map.

"Ok guys so here's what we'll do. We'll start at the birds and butterfly tent because they're so close, then we'll move on to the Seals because they're just past the tents, take a look at the animals as we walk towards the Penguins because their in the same area. Then break for lunch, see the Meerkats, bears and wolves and then finish with the Elephants, Lions, Monkeys and Baboons." He states, nodding in agreement with everyone he grins. "Lets move out then guys."

***********

The Aviary was filled with colourful birds that flew high above their heads. Daisy and Jemma where captivated whilst Clint and Hunter where clearly bored. Tony and Bruce where babbling away to each other and one glance at Peter told each adult there that he wanted to talk with them too. Steve was busy looking at a few birds that landed close by and was taking in all their details in hope of drawing it later when a startled cry made him turn his head. Tony had a rosella parrot sitting happily on his curly hair and nestling into it to sit, the poor boy looked petrified as he looked to Steve for help. The other adults in their group snapped a few photo's whilst Steve gently shooed the bird away and wiped away a few tears. "It's ok Tony. Look it just wanted to say hi." Steve said gently as the bird perches on his finger, Tony reaches a tentative hand out and brushes some of the feathers on the bird. He lets out an excited giggle and pokes Bruce with his free hand. 

"Bruce! touch!" He encouraged and Bruce petted the bird as well a smile on his face. Steve took note that Bucky was taking a few photo's whilst Clint and Hunter where looking at the bird from his side. They spent around ten minutes in that room before making their way to the butterfly corner.

*****************

The room was filled with flowers and Bucky immediately had to take both Tony and Peter out of the room, seeing as all three of them annoyingly suffered from hayfever that acted up pretty badly from just walking near it. "We'll meet you on the other side, I'll take them around to the Bunny corner over there until you're out." He says, watching as Phil switched Peter with Bruce into his pram. Bruce smiled shyly at Daisy who smiled back as well.

"We'll see you in ten minutes ok?" Phil promises and kisses Peter's head, the boy squirms and giggles whilst Bucky does the same to Bruce.

The group soon wonder into the butterfly corner and Steve had never been so happy to be down two littles. Especially when he felt Clint and Hunter pull to check out an Adonis Blue butterfly. Phil was quietly telling the two littles in the stroller about the butterflies they where looking at whilst Fury was listening to his two about the butterfly hatchery that was full of soon to be butterflies. "Papa Look!" Clint said as the butterfly had landed happily on his nose. "I'm Butterfly man now!" He giggles hysterically as the creature flies away, Steve snorts a little and nods.

"I could see that." He says kissing the boys head, Clint squeals and wiggles in his hold and tries to hide behind Hunter. Hunter looks at Steve quietly before jumping when the man starts to tickle his sides, the boy letting out a heart felt giggle as he wiggled under his fingers. "Hiding my son is a tickling offence." He states. "You're lucky I can't get to your belly." He grins watching Hunter blush and laugh. He soon lets go and gives Clint the same treatment. The butterfly room ended with the caregivers giving all of their littles a once over for butterflies.

************

The seal tank had Clint and Hunter pressed so close to it that Steve was slightly concerned. Clint pointed at each one when ever it came close, Hunter excitedly started naming them. Daisy was busy trying to get food from Phil who was trying not to give in. Nick was listening again to his 'Smart little munchkins' as they explained swimming patterns for the seals. Bucky was busy getting Bruce and Tony to calm down from excitement and Peter....Peter was staring quietly at them. Steve looked at him with some concern and looked to see Phil trying to keep Daisy calm. He indicates to Fury about his youngest little who nods in understanding. "Peter baby everything ok?" Nick asks walking over to him, his oldest two following behind. Peter blushed darkly and looks at his toes and it takes a moment before Nick clicks on. "You wanna see the seals up close too?" He asks and smiles when Peter nods. Nick lifts the boy out and brings him and the older two over to the glass.

"Look Pete! That's a male seal 'cause he's sooo much bigger than the others. See?" Jemma informed him and Peter nodded. Both the toddlers took his hand and pointed to each animal.

The seals lasted about twenty minutes before moving on to the penguins, Peter clung tightly to Jemma and Leo's hands as they talked about them. Tony and Bruce watched quietly as they swam around the tank, Clint and Hunter where mesmerized by the blue water and the fat animals that swam gracefully. Daisy was starting to complain about food. They spent ten minutes with the penguins before moving on for lunch.

******************

The meerkats ended up being something they had to drag Bruce away from. The boy was excitedly pointing at each one that Bucky ended up having to put him in the stroller at the 30 minute mark. Bruce didn't enjoy that but with the promise of icecream he agreed to follow them.

The bears and Wolves had decided it wasn't warm enough to be out side and the Lions where off viewing due to a vet check up so the group where a bit sad to have missed it but the moment they got to the Monkey's their hearts melted at the sight of Tony excitedly pointing to them. "Bubby! Bubby! It Clin'!" Tony excalimed and Steve had to brace him self from laughing, Nick snickered a bit as Clint gasped and glared at his baby brother.

"Nu-uh! That' you!" He says with a huff. Tony giggled up at his brother and grinned more.

"Bu' You climb like 'em, An' you fast" He tries to explain and Clint rolls his eyes, rubbing his brothers hair he moves back so Bucky can let him out. They wonder up and down the monkey enclosures as the littles all excited babble to one another, Steve smiles and whispers to Bucky softly.

"I still can't believe this is Tony's first time at a zoo." He says, he'd let Clint and Hunter off leash the same time Fury had let Jemma and Leo. His eyes where trained on all the littles as the strollers laid empty, all of them where huddled around the Capuchin monkeys at the moment. Phil looked over in surprise.

"Really? I thought Howard owned a zoo way back when. Didn't he take Tony there ever?" He asks and Fury scoffs.

"Please. Howard only brought the zoo because Maria wanted it, even then he flat out forbid Tony from going near it. Claiming it would corrupt him, the bastard sold it on Tony's tenth birthday when the boy pleaded for a party there." Nick comments and all the adults glare at the floor.

"Well...At least he's happy now." Steve says smiling as his little boy calls him over. "Coming kiddo." He says happily. "We'll skip the baboons. They all look ready to sleep." He states moving up ahead.

The day was a blast and by the time they got Tony, Clint and Bruce home they where all asleep.

They had enough pictures to make a 'my first zoo trip' scrap book they fully intended on making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open for one shot's so go ahead guys

**Author's Note:**

> All right SO I'll put this here.
> 
> I will be doing how the other families became families as a separate series. This includes the Nick and Phil family. Thor and Loki family. And a final family that's a bit of a shocker. Enjoy this fluffy 2 piece one shot.
> 
> These will be random one shots to 5+ ok. Enjoy.


End file.
